Testarossa Harlaown
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Fate is rejected by Nanoha, and it's up to a very special someone to heal her broken heart. Or is it the other way around? NanoHayate. Fate/... c'mon, WHERE would be the fun telling? LOL R&R! That's an order, goddamn it!
1. Chapter 1

**Testarossa-Harlaown**

**By Major Mike Powell III**

"...What did you say...?" the 18-year-old blonde asked the reddish-brown haired girl before her. The redhead of the same age sighed sadly and closed her eyes.

"What you heard, Fate-chan. I...am in love with Hayate-chan." The girl opened her blue eyes and looked at Fate, whose burgundy eyes were welling up with tears. The blonde closed her hands into fists and stepped back.

"But...but how? How did this happen, Nanoha?" the blue-eyed girl sighed again and looked away to avoid Fate's sad and hurt stare.

"It happened not too long ago, when you were sent away in that mission that kept you away for six months. I...I missed you, Fate-chan. I missed you...so much. And...Hayate-chan was there for me. She answered my calls at ungodly hours, she let me spent days, even months at her side...and turns out she didn't do all that just because she's one of my best friends...but because Hayate-chan was in love with me...and I...I realized I learned to love her." Nanoha explained, turning back to look at Fate, tears rolling down her own cheeks.

"But...but...!" Fate tried to counter. "But I...I loved you..." she ended up whispering softly. "I was going to tell you that when I got back from that mission. Why...why didn't you wait for me?"

Nanoha shook her head, a sob escaping her.

"I loved you too, Fate-chan...but...it's just that...I waited for you! Damn it! HOW did I wait for you!" the redhead cried out, closing her fist and placing it over her chest. "I waited for you for YEARS, Fate-chan! I dropped hint after hint!" she cried.

"Hints? What hints?!" Fate countered. Nanoha shook her head, a sob escaping past her lips.

"What? Didn't you EVER notice?! How many times did I take you by the arm or the hand when we walked?! How many times did I kiss you on the cheek whenever I saw you?! HOW DIDN'T you notice that, whenever we had sleep overs, I asked to sleep with you, I TOLD you I loved you and cuddled up to you?!"

Fate's wine-red eyes widened as she was finally hit with the pure and honest truth coming out her beloved best friend's lips.

'_Beloved best friend that will never be mine now...'_

For a second there, Fate wanted to blame this on someone else.

She wanted to blame a certain brunette that was sitting on a bench not too far from their current position.

But she soon realized that the girl's only sin was to love and take into her arms a person Fate loved but also hurt badly.

Hayate was innocent.

This was Fate's fault and no-one else's.

"But...but then...why did Hayate waited so long to...?" _'Take you away from me'_.

"Hayate-chan didn't try to win me over because I was in love with you, Fate-chan. And she, as the good best friend she is, respected and trusted you to confess to me. She was confident that you would finally realize I was in love with you. And then you left...and she just decided enough was enough. She just stopped denying her heart's desire. So...I'm sorry, Fate-chan. But...I love Hayate. You had your chance, and you didn't even see it. So..." Nanoha turned to leave and go over to her girlfriend, but the blonde's hand on her wrist stopped her. She turned around and saw her best friend's desperate but defeated look in her eyes.

"Nanoha...Ok, I...I know that, well...I lost you, even if I never had you, but...still, I love you and Hayate very much...so...can we still be best friends after all?"

Nanoha smiled and took the blonde girl into her arms and held her tight. After a few seconds, she let her go.

"Of course, Fate-chan. Best friends forever. But for now, me and Hayate-chan have plans. So, see you later. Take care."

And with that said, Nanoha leaned in and kissed her on the cheek before turning around and walking away, without looking back.

Fate let out a shaky sigh and sat down on the grass, leaning her back on the thick trunk of the tree behind her, under which shadow she and Nanoha had been arguing.

She wrapped her arms around her legs and leaned her forehead on her knees.

'_What am I going to do now?'_

Fate sighed and remained under the tree, looking up to see the sunlight leak through the leaves, letting the warm summer breeze calm her down.

About an hour passed by in silence and the sun had begun to set under the horizon. It was a beautiful sight, but Fate wasn't in the mood to appreciate it.

It had taken hours for her to gather up the courage to call Nanoha and tell her to meet her in the park, and so, it was pretty late when they met there.

Fate's cellphone's buzzing in her pants pocket brought the blonde back to reality. She took it out and flipped it open to see a text message waiting for her.

_Fate-chan! Dinner's ready. I hope you had fun! 8D Kaa-san_

That made Fate's lips curl upwards into a small smile.

'_Lindy-Okaa-san.'_

The woman who had given her so much...a job, a home, a family.

The woman who had let her in her home, who welcomed her into her life with open arms, who had given her the love and appreciation she so desperately craved from her real mother...

Fate sighed.

'_She must probably thinks Nanoha and I'..._she thought bitterly. _'I better get home before she starts teasing me.'_

The red-eyed girl got up, stretched her limbs and began to walk the familiar path back home.

To be continued...

.........................................................................................................................

A/N: HEADS UP, MARINES! OFFICER ON DECK!

(Salutes) As you were, people.

Now, I consider myself a pioneer. I wrote the 1º threesome fics here in the english MSLN section.

I wrote the 1º Arisa/Nanoha/Suzuka and I wrote the first 2 Nanoha/Hayate/Fate.

And now, here I am, with yet another visionary project.

Hopefully, I won't let anybody down.

So, I know, the angst is kinda heavy here, but it was for the sake of NanoHayate. LOL And also for the sake of...well...I won't say the final pairing yet, 'cuz y'know, we're just gettin' started. LMAO

So! Read'n Review, people! That's a goddamn order!

I'll update once I get 5 reviews. That ain't much to ask, eh?

'til then. Dismissed!

_Semper-Fi!_ Carry on!


	2. Chapter 2

**Testarossa-Harlaown**

**Chapter 2: Is there room enough for me?**

"Okaa-san, I'm home!" Fate called once she stepped through the threshold of her house.

"Welcome back, Fate-chan," her adoptive mother greeted her with a smile, walking in through the kitchen door. She walked over to Fate and hugged her tightly.

'_I'm home,'_ the red-eyed mage thought happily, enjoying the green-haired woman's touch, enjoying the warmth only a mother could give.

The hug ended too soon for Fate's liking.

"So! How did it go? Did you have fun?" Lindy asked her cheerfully. Fate sighed and turned away to avoid her dear mother's teal-coloured, warm gaze.

"You see...it's just that...err...I'll tell you at dinner, Ok?" the blonde asked her. Her mother blinked twice in confusion, but she nodded her head anyway.

"Very well. Now come, I made your favourite dish!" Lindy informed her with a warm smile as they made their way to the dinning table. Fate looked at her and smiled.

"Thanks, Okaa-san," she replied. Fate looked around and then asked about her brother, Chrono.

"He's on a date with Amy and will be back tomorrow, so it's just the two of us for tonight," Lindy told her as they sat down across from each other on the round table, where the plates were full and ready to be consumed. "Tell me, what do you think if we do something fun tonight? Maybe watch a movie, or play on the Xbox 360 Chrono bought a few days ago?"

Fate blinked twice in confusion, but soon smiled and nodded.

"Sure! That sounds fun. There's a movie that came out recently on DVD that I'd like to see. But hey, since when do you like videogames?" the blonde replied with a sweat drop. Lindy let out a giggle.

"So, you mean your mother can't have a secret or two, Fate-chan?" she winked at her adopted daughter with a grin, though on the inside, she sighed.

'_If only you know, Fate-chan...'_

And so, mother and daughter began to eat and soon, their plates were empty. Once they were done, the former TSAB admiral spoke.

"So...how did everything go with Nanoha?"

Fate sighed and closed her eyes.

"Well, You see, Okaa-san...Nanoha...she doesn't share my feelings." Lindy gasped in surprise. "Turns out she...she fell in love with Hayate. It happened during those six months in which I was away on a mission. And...during those six months, they became very, very close to each other. And...Hayate confessed to Nanoha and...and she feels the same for her."

"Oh Fate-chan...I'm so sorry!" Lindy shot up from her seat and in the blink of an eye, she was by Fate's side, her arms wrapped tightly around the blonde, pressing her head against her bosom.

"Okaa-san...I...it..." Fate tried to say it wasn't her mother's fault, but she soon realized how good it felt to be in the green-haired woman's arms. She closed her eyes. "I love you, Okaa-san...thank you...for being her with me..." she whispered.

Fate had no idea how much her words affected her adoptive mother. Lindy sighed and kissed the top of Fate's head and blinked back rebelius tears.

"I love you too, Fate-chan," _'You just don't know how much'_

After a couple of minutes in comfortable silence, where both women thoroughly enjoyed the contact between them, Lindy stepped back, not without giving her daughter a sweet kiss on the forehead.

"Come on. Help me with the dishes and then we'll go rent that movie you want to see, Ok?" she told Fate. The younger woman smiled softly and nodded.

And so, mother and daughter got to work and washed the dishes in no time at all. Once done, they went to the video store and Lindy couldn't help but wince at the title of the movie Fate chose to see with her.

'"Friday the 13th"_...another secret of mine: I don't like slasher flicks! Sigh. Well, maybe...this could be interesting.'_

They rented the movie and returned home and sat down on the couch in the living room, were there was a 40 inch TV with surround sound.

Fate put the movie in the DVD and Lindy turned the lights off, though she left a small lamp on next to her, much to Fate's amusement.

And so, 97 minutes rolled on with sporadic screams from Lindy and giggles from Fate, as well as some unconscious cuddling in the most tense moments of the film.

After that, they turned on the lights and Fate got up to hook up her brother's Xbox 360.

"So, what do you want to play, Okaa-san? Onii-san has got...let's see...Dead or Alive 4, Street Fighter 4, Gears of War 2, BattleField: Bad Company and Call of Duty: World at War," the blonde informed her mother, who put an index finger to her chin in thought.

"Well...I don't want to play against you, but with you. Which one of those games has good co-operative play?"

"Mmmmm...Gears of War 2 and Call of Duty: World at War. Which one's better for you?"

"Well, I like First Person Shooters, so...I say we play Call of Duty."

Fate looked at her mother in surprise and a smile.

"Wow, Okaa-san. You're full of surprises, eh? Alright, then. Do you know the controls?"

And so, the two women began to play, and Lindy got used to the controls very quickly. Soon, they were engrossed in the game, killing Japanese and German soldiers and Nazi zombies for about two hours.

When they had succesfully completed a mission as a Russian soldier, Lindy looked at the clock and her teal-coloured eyes widened. It was 1:30 AM. She looked back at her daughter.

"Fate-chan, it's getting pretty late. What do you think if we continue playing this tomorrow? You don't have clases, do you?"

Fate yawned and rubbed her eyes before looking back at her mother.

"Yeah, it IS pretty late. That sounds good. And no, we don't have classes tomorrow."

"Alright! So, off to bed now."

.........................................................................................................................

They were now in Fate's room and her mother had just tucked her in, much to her embarassment, but she let herself be spoiled.

Lindy was now sitting beside the blond, gently stroking her daughter's blonde tresses.

"Okaa-san..." Fate spoke. "I want to thank you, again. Not just for comforting me today, but for everything else you have done for me since we met. I owe you just as much as I owe...her. Without you, I...I just can't imagine where I would be today."

Lindy smiled with teary eyes, leaned down and brushed her lips softly against Fate's forehead.

"Fate-chan, you don't owe me a thing. What I have done for you, I only did it because I love you. Not because I want something from you in return."

_But I'm not being completely honest with you right now, Fate-chan...because...there IS something I want from you..._

Lindy used her thumb to wite an stray tear that fell from her daughter's eye.

"So, thank YOU, Fate-chan. Good night, and sweet dreams."

Lindy rose from Fate's bed and walked over to the door.

"Good night, Okaa-san," Fate said to her mother before curling up under the blankets and closing her eyes.

The green-haired woman watched her daughter sleep peacefully for a moment before stepping into the hallway and softly closing the door behind her.

She then leaned her back on the door and covered her face with her hands.

'_Fate-chan...if you only knew...I KNOW that the place Nanoha has in your heart is huge...but...IS there a place, no matter how small...for me?_

Lindy let out a shaky sigh and wiped away some tears she didn't realize she had shed and made her way to her bedroom.

This would be a long night.

To be continued...

.........................................................................................................................

**A/N:** HEADS UP, MARINES! OFFICER ON DECK!

(Salutes) As you were, people.

So, I got 6 reviews, and I got to work on this thing.

And if you haven't figured out what the main pairing here will be, then...I won't tell you.

LOL

LMAO

ROFL

Now, DON'T you dare to start bitchin' on how OOC I made Lindy-sama, by making her a gamer. After all, like she said, we all have our secrets. So, deal with it.

And I hope you all enjoyed the bit of FLUFF I put in this chapter. I promise there will be a lot more in the next chapter. And this time, I will update when I get 10 reviews.

Ambitious, aren't I? LOL

Oh, and...well...I think I wanna dedicate this fic to somebody.

So, I'm dedicating this thing to Satashi, whose popularity I hope I can achieve one day, also Team GEMINI, for reasons they only know, and to Knight of L-sama, who has gone M.I.A, who likes unconventional pairings.

So, there ya have it.

Now, you know the drill:

Read'n Review, people! That's a goddamn order!

Seeya around, people. Dismissed.

_Semper-Fi! _Carry on!


	3. Chapter 3

**Testarossa-Harlaown**

**Chapter 3: Hang on! I'm going, too!**

'_When did it all start? When did I fall for Fate-chan?'_ Lindy asked herself as she curled up under the covers of her all-too-big, empty bed.

It must have been when Fate turned sixteen that she had truly blossomed into a beautiful young woman, and Lindy couldn't help but feel attracted to the blonde.

Lindy would cherish every moment she shared with Fate, every hug, every kiss, and she would die a little on the inside whenever her beloved daughter would return, battered and bruised from long-term missions.

For three years now, Lindy had been suffering in silence, loving Fate from afar, teasing Fate and Nanoha when they were together, and encouraging Fate to show the redhead affection.

In a way, somehow, Lindy felt that Fate's heartache was her fault.

'_But I don't believe that is my decision to make...' _She sighed and opened her eyes half-way and saw her vision blurry with tears.

'_Why...oh why did I have to fall for you, Fate-chan? I mean...I've seen-'_

"Okaa-san?" Lindy's train of thought was stopped by the knocks on her door. The green-haired woman sat up in her bed and wiped away her tears. She took in a deep breath and then put on a smile before replying.

"What is it, Fate-chan? Come on in," she said in her trademark cheerful tone. Her adopted daughter opened the door and walked in, and when Lindy turned on her bedside lamp she saw Fate was clad in the black robe...that Nanoha gave her for her last birthday.

Lindy suddenly became self-aware. She gulped and did her best to hide her lingerie-clad body under the covers.

"Well, I, ah...I had a bad dream...so I...I was w-wondering if...well...if I could, um...lie down with you for a while?" Fate fidgeted nervously on the spot, looking at anywhere but her adoptive mother, a heavy blush adorning her cheeks.

'_No no no no NO! __Fate-chan, WHY are you doing this to me?! Oh God...come on, woman! Say no!'_

"I see. Of course, Fate-chan. Come here," Lindy mentally slapped herself but that didn't stop her smile from turning into a real, honest one.

Fate smiled shyly before pealing off her robe...and nearly giving her adoptive mother a heart attack when she saw the set of black lace lingerie her daughter was sporting.

Lindy felt something warm and wet go down her nose and touch her lips.

"Okaa-san! Are you alright?! You're bleeding!" Fate exclaimed, quickly moving to her mother's side of the bed on her hands and knees and a worried expression on her pale face.

Lindy's eyes shot wide open and she quickly brought her hand up to hold her bloody nose at the sight of Fate on all fours before her.

"I-I see! Don't worry Fate-chan, I'm alright! Let me just...just let me go clean up, Ok?" with an uneasy laugh, the older woman slipped out of bed and headed towards the bathroom.

"..." Fate also had to pluck her nose when she saw her dear, white lingerie-clad mother saunter to the bathroom. "Hang on! I'm going, too!"

.........................................................................................................................

**A/N: **OFF YOUR ASSES, MARINES! OFFICER ON DECK!

(Salutes) At ease, people.

Now...yeah, I know, I know! Too short, right? That's what ya're all thinkin', eh? LOL

Now, I said there'd be FLUFF in this story, and this is just a sample of what's to come.

I'm a tease, I know. See if i care. LMAO

But don't worry, things will heat up soon enough...IF I get...mmmmmmmmmmm...

...If I get 35 reviews, I'll beef the rating up to M! (Waves M signs above his head, taunting)

ROFL

ROFLMAO

I'm a bastard, ain't I?

Oh yeah, and I'll update once I get 30 reviews.

So! Y'know the drill! Read'n Review, people! That's a goddamn order!

_Semper-Fi_! Carry on!


	4. Chapter 4

**Testarossa-Harlaown**

**Chapter 4: Touch Me  
**

'_Okaa-san looks so beautiful with her hair down...it's so long and looks so silky...her skin is such a lovely shade of pink and it looks so-very soft...and her body...my God! I'm like a little kid compared to her! Her breasts are so big and beautiful, her belly is so flat and has no fat at all. Her waist is so slender, and her...her behind! That...that beautiful, heart-shaped behind...and her legs, they're almost...neverending!'_

These were Fate's thoughts as she walked up to her mother in the bathroom with the door open, gingerly taking care of her nosebleed. Lindy was completely oblivious to the young blonde's thoughts and...

'_Huh...? Why do I...feel this..._need_ to...touch her...?' _Fate froze on the spot and stared in confusion at her mother. _'What is this feeling? Maybe...I don't know...ugh, this must be what they call hormones. I mean, I'm in love with...Nanoha, yet...I'm...I want somebody's touch...?'_

"Lindy-Okaa-san?" Fate spoke up without thinking. Lindy finished wiping her nose with some toiler paper and looked at her daughter in confusion, a persistant blush on her cheeks.

"Y-Yes, Fate-chan? Oh! Look at you," she grabbed some more toilet paper and walked over to her daughter. Fate gasped when she felt her mother's hand cup her cheek and blinked twice when Lindy proceeded to wipe her nose.

"You're nosebleeding? Why?" The older woman asked. Her beloved daughter blinked.

"Well, I-I...I could ask you the same thing, Okaa-san...?" She asked innocently and simply let her mother wipe away the blood. She didn't reply, and Fate let the issue end there.

...

"So, Fate-chan...what did you want to ask me?" Lindy spoke as she and Fate lay in the former's bed, side by side, facing each other, the lights out.

The blonde was thankful for the darkness, as her cheeks were flushed. She gulped and closed her eyes to gather her thoughts.

"U-Um...I...I was just thinking." Lame answer. She knew it. Lindy chuckled softly.

"I see. Thinking about what?"

"Well..." Fate bit her lip. "I just...argh!" She growled and buried her face further into the pillow. Lindy frowned.

"Fate-chan? What is it?" She asked gently and she heard Fate gasp when she reached under the covers and softly grasped her beloved daughter's hand.

Fate felt her eyes start to tear up for some reason she couldn't understand.

"N-No...I can't tell you! You...you'll probably think I'm weird and get mad at me..." Fate tried to keep a steady voice but failed. Lindy was downright worried now and, in a very bold move, she pulled the younger woman flush against her body, their faces mere inches away, bringing their linked hands and gently kissing Fate's knuckles, making her daughter gasp.

"Fate-chan!" She said, her voice laced with concern and love. "Please! I would NEVER think you're weird! Please, tell me what's on your mind. Whatever it is, you can tell me," she spoke the last part with re-assuring affection.

Fate closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her mother's scent inmediately engulfed her and she felt her body warm up. She opened her eyes and nodded. She spoke without wavering.

"Okaa-san...I was staring at you. And...I started to feel strange. Like I wanted to...touch you, and for _you_ to touch _me_. I don't know what came over me...I just felt so...warm and..._needy_ when staring at you, I..." Fate was cut off by her mother bursting into tears.

"Oh Fate-chan!" She whimpered. "Oh God...!" Letting go of the ruby-eyed girl's hand, she turned to her other side, facing away from Fate, and hugged herself, sobbing.

"Okaa-san! What's wrong?" Fate panicked and pushed herself with one hand while reaching out with her free hand to touch Lindy's shoulder.

Fate had never heard or watched her mother cry. Hell, she had never even seen her sad! And seeing her ever-cheerful and smiling mother so distraught like this was downright heart-wrenching.

'_This is my fault...but of all the possible reactions...why would she CRY? It doesn't make sense!' _Fate thought in despair at her mother's misery.

She heard Lindy cry helplessly for about ten seconds...when she decided she'd had enough.

She would see Lindy smile again.

And she would do it, now...

To be continued

...

**A/N: **HEADS UP, MARINES! OFFICER ON DECK!

(Salutes) As you were.

Now...surprised to see me? :3 I'm NOT down and out! I'm still pretty much alive'n kickin'!

And so is this story!

I have a reputation to keep, and no goddamn writer's block is gonna stop me! :C

So! Now, I KNOW this chapter is insultingly short and pretty rushed, and pretty OOC, and pretty...well, pretty much everythin' else. LOL

But! I just wrote on the spot, Ok? LMAO I had to re-write a LOT of parts 'cuz they turned too...ugh...=A=

So, I'm ending this li'l chapter here. Now, I think this thing might be headed towards a lemon.

Can anyone say...MILF Powa'! ROFL

Now, I'm kinda...well, reluctant, 'cuz...well...lemons ain't my forté. D: And...I dunno. ^^U So, I'm gonna ask you, my readers, to tell me: do YOU want to read a lemon? I'll wait 'till I get 50 reviews to make my decision. So, review review!

Now, I dunno what else to say here. :P

Mmmmmm...oh yeah, to FerrislBlood-san, I'm afraid that the next chapter may be the last, so I don't think that your idea of Fate barging in on Nanoha and Hayate will happen in this fic. :S

However...you COULD write a side-story with it. ;D

So, with that said...

Review, people! That's an order!

_Semper-Fi! _Carry on!


	5. Chapter 5

**Testarossa-Harlaown**

**Chapter 5: What Love Feels Like**

Fate moved her hand up and cupped her crying mother's cheek, turning her face to the side, and she felt her heart throb painfully in her chest at Lindy's tightly closed eyes, desperate to try and keep the tears at bay, and failing miserably.

Fate steeled her resolve.

She leaned in and started kissing her mother's tears away. She started with her eyelids, then the upper part of her cheeks and down the salty trails, close to an inch from Lindy's lips and further down to her chin.

Lindy gasped the second the blonde's lips touched her eyelids, and when she opened them she met Fate's determined gaze as she kissed her tears away, and once the blonde had licked the tears off her chin, she went back up and gingerly kissed her mother's eyes and forehead.

"Pain, pain, go away," Fate whispered lovingly, smiling down warmly at Lindy, who blinked twice in utter confusion.

"F-Fate-chan...what...?" she mumbled. Fate looked embarrassed and looked down, closing her eyes for a moment before looking back up and leaning down, nuzzling her mother's teal hair.

"Okaa-san, why are you sad? Is it because of me? Have I made you sad..._mama_?" Fate whispered right next to Lindy's ear, and the older woman couldn't help but gasp and shudder. Lindy looked away, embarrassed.

"Of course not, Fate-chan...I...I love you! You could never make me sad..." she whispered, closing her eyes. Fate pulled away and looked at her mother in the eye with a sad expression.

"But you ARE sad, Mama. I...I want to make you happy. I want to comfort you, just like you have done for me. I want to return the favor," she said, a strange glint in her eyes.

"Fate-chan..." Lindy didn't recognize her own voice after it came out. It was laden with need and lust.

"_Mama_..." Fate purred before leaning in and claiming Lindy's lips with her own.

The teal-haired woman shuddered at the contact, and she actually panicked when she felt Fate's tongue softly run against her bottom lip. She was close to losing herself, yet, a tiny shred of reason remained and she roughly grasped Fate's shoulders and pushed her away.

"Fate-chan! No! W-We ca-can't! I'm...I'm your _mother_! This is SO wrong!" she cried. Fate shook her head, her golden tresses swaying against her shoulders, some strands making contact with Lindy's face and chest, leaving tingling sensations in their wake.

"_Adoptive_ mother, Lindy," Fate spoke without hesitation and the older woman shuddered. She wasn't done yet. "You're a beautiful woman. I always thought you were, but now...you're SO much more so, Lindy...I just..." her voice began to crack, and she felt her eyes tear up. "I'm so grateful for everything you've ever done for me...I want to show you just HOW much I appreciate it...how much I appreciate _you_. I..._I love you_."

Fate's dark, teary eyes met Lindy's shocked ones.

Slowly, Lindy's hand rose and gently touched Fate's cheek. Her other hand went down to the small of the blonde's back and gently pushed her back down, while the hand on Fate's cheek moved to the back of her head, tangling itself into silky-smooth blonde locks. Fate's confused gaze met Lindy's loving, warm eyes. She smiled.

No more words were necessary as their bodies pressed flush against each other and their lips met in a gentle, slow, loving kiss.

One thing led to another; gentle, innocent kisses quickly escalated, turning passionate, needy, _desperate_. The little clothing they had on were slowly, teasingly removed. They're bodies molded together as if they were missing pieces of a complete puzzle.

They became one.

Trials may follow, challenges may be thrown their way, but they would stay together, be it as lovers or, if possible, back as mother and daughter, but they would find a way.

Love always did.

Fin

...

**A/N: **I know! I know! I sorta promised a lemon! Hell, I even told my superior, Colonel Cousland that I WOULD include a lemon in this thing...but...I chickened out at the last moment. =A=

Noob? Pretty much. :S I'm sorry, people.

And I'll also apologize for the insulting shortness of this last chapter, and for its...ugh...lame-tasticness.

That's right, I said it. I created a new word! LOL

But I AM relieved to have finally finished this li'l piece, and I hope to have retained my title of Commander of the Unconventional!

...

IF I do have that title, that is. ^^U It's all up to you, people.

Now...I dunno...I MAY come back with a lemon here. But that's a BIG "maybe". I dunno, I guess I'm sorta savin' my lemon for...say...me and Black Tornado's "Three to Tango" co-op fic? Which will feature 2, that's right! 2 juicy lemons if we get 50 reviews? ;D

I know, I know! Shameless plug right there. LMAO

Now, I'll just stop rambling about and leave you all to click on that nice li'l button at the bottom of the page. :P

Seeya around, marines! Dismissed!

_Semper-Fi_! Carry on!


End file.
